


50 Sentences: Kate and Derek

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Fail, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Teen Wolf.</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Kate and Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

  1. **Name**



“I’m an Argent, kid,” she warns, and he shrugs as if he doesn’t understand how this fact and his desire for her to check over his homework are incompatible.

  1. **Hands**



“You have blood on your hands, and I have these,” he says as his green eyes are replaced by glowing blue.

  1. **Wait**



She looks at him, sixteen, stupid, and shy, and resolves to stick around until he finally learns.

  1. **Fever**



Her dad is away, she can’t move from her bed, and through heavy eyes, Allison sees a figure, feels gentle hands on arm, and hears, “She doesn’t deserve it, but I’m doing this for her,” and she can finally sink into a comfortable sleep; when she wakes up, she’s in the hospital and learns someone called 911 from the house but never spoke.

  1. **Prayer**



Allison is religious, and though Kate has no idea where her niece got it from, she never tries to discourage it; instead, she sends up a prayer of her own, _If anyone hears her prayers, hear this one: protect her from all the bad I’ve done_.

  1. **Black**



A black wolf with blue eyes attacks her, and she thinks, _About time, Hale._

  1. **Promise**



He made a promise to always protect her while she was in Beacon Hills, and it’s not until years later when he risks his life and his pack’s well-being she realises she should have made the stupidly shy sixteen boy retract his promise.

  1. **Innocence**



Allison looks at his paralysed form and readies her Chinese ring daggers, and all he can think is, _You took the very last of my innocence, and now, hers is about to be gone, too_.

  1. **War**



He once heard, _Before you start a war, you better know what you’re fighting for,_ and the worst thing is, for all her deception, her love for her niece was absolutely genuine, and he has a niggling feeling she really wouldn’t have wanted this for Allison, or at least, she would have regretted it if she saw Allison become so much like her.

  1. **Rain**



“Bite her, Scott,” he orders as Allison Argent lies dying in the rain.

  1. **Dead**



It doesn’t take much time to go from _but I looked down at your lifeless body_ to _of course, you’re back from the dead; why didn’t I plan for this?_

  1. **Façade**



Peter opines Kate Argent is merely putting on a façade, and though Talia knows there’s a good chance he’s right, there’s the fact Derek is laughing and talking much more than he has in a long time to also consider.

  1. **Sinner**



Chris asks why he saved him, and he almost answers, _Because I’ve seen how the sins of mothers, fathers, uncles, and aunts can almost destroy the people they love the most, and I honestly don’t want that for your daughter._

  1. **String**



Someone or something pulls a different string, and instead of fire and death, Kate Argent and Derek Hale love one another, fight side-by-side, and make a life together.

  1. **Blur**



Derek’s life goes by in a blur until Kate Argent’s strong heartbeat, penetrating eyes, and almost lilting voice bring everything around him into firm focus.

  1. **Moon**



In the moonlight, she comes across a green-eyed boy who informs her, “We haven’t done anything to give hunters cause to come onto our land.”

  1. **Resign**



Peter had warned her once to stay away from his nephew, and now, her niece is in danger, her own life is forfeit, and she doesn’t bother praying as she lets the words, “I’m sorry,” ring through the house she set on fire.

  1. **Prince**



“My sister-in-law secretly likes Prince’s music, which I consider proof she’s secretly an escaped government experiment,” she tells him.

  1. **Rest**



For three days, Derek doesn’t sleep while Laura is trapped outside with Beserkers and hunters all around, and when she safely arrives home, he insists on going to school; when he gets to her class and Kate promptly leads him to her car, puts his seatbelt on, and drives, he finally lets himself slip into sleep.

  1. **Waltz**



“Why do you expect me to how to waltz,” she inquires.

  1. **Words**



One invaluable lesson she imparts on him is: Always pay more attention to actions than words, and always these judge actions more harshly than any words.

  1. **Miracle**



“Yeah, I was a real miracle,” she sarcastically replies when he tries to tell her how much she changed his life, and he looks at her and thinks with all sincerity, _Yes, that’s the word I’ve been looking for; that describes it, that describes your presence._

  1. **Hair**



When he sees Allison’s long, curly, black hair has been shortened, straightened, and lightened, he thinks, _Whether you’d have liked it or not, she is well and truly on her way to being just like you, Kate._

  1. **End**



In the end, though, he realises Allison was fundamentally different from Kate.

  1. **Sky**



In one universe, Allison loves astronomy, and she slowly realises everyone from her disapproving parents to her rebellious Aunt Kate never let her visit Kate when the full moon is out.

  1. **Reality**



He lets everyone think him giving Allison a ride was a taunt, a threat, a mind game, and/or an attempt to endear himself to Scott, but the truth is, he saw a somewhat shy, uncertain seventeen-year-old girl who’d been abandoned and knew he couldn’t justify such a person, even an Argent, being hurt just because another stupid werewolf fell in love with the wrong human.

  1. **Fool**



Kate herself warned him not to forget how dangerous she could be, and though his family doesn’t deserve what happened to them, he’s always known he got everything he deserved for his foolishness.

  1. **Tears**



Allison cries over her mother, Erica, Boyd, Kate, the person she almost became, and so many other things, and he looks at her, thinks of how Kate either never cried or was able to hide it from his senses, and wonders why her private tears offend him as much as they do.

  1. **Dreams**



Perhaps, it’s because he occasionally has haunting dreams where he takes her to the carnival when Kate asks, would die without hesitation to keep her safe, and tries to soothe her and fix whatever’s wrong rather than just ignoring it when he knew she cried.

  1. **Happiness**



She comes across this little wolf who looks gives her odd looks when she acts happier than she is and nods and looks at her with clear eyes whether her words are sarcastically bitter or genuinely playful, and finally, she feels as if she might be able to someday finally find the happiness everyone expects her to already have.

  1. **Awkward**



She shows more impatience when he doesn’t say something than she does when he fumbles for words and fidgets.

  1. **Stranger**



“Hunter or not, I’m also a stranger, and this town has a disturbing lack of signs,” she informs the green-eyed boy before asking, “Now, are we going to fight, or are you going to be a gentleman and help me get back to civilization?”

  1. **Fantasy**



He’d heard of hunters who didn’t treat all werewolves as a threat, but this woman with hard eyes, a steady heartbeat, and irritated confusion radiating off her as she ranted about the town’s bizarre layout rather than looking at him with contempt and drawing her weapons struck him as utterly surreal.

  1. **Confusion**



He thought maybe she’d confused him for a human, and so, he let his blue eyes show, and her response was to roll her own and declare, “If that’s supposed to be some kind of threat, I’d love to see you try to make good on it, honey; it’s not my fault your land is ill-defined and lacking in the appropriate signs.”

  1. **Protection**



Hunters know Kate Argent is reckless and unreliable, and Derek Hale knows her skills are best utilised when she’s observing a person or creature while fighting them, and if she’s personally fond of someone, anyone or anything threatening said person will either be dead or severely incapacitated by her hands.

  1. **Dance**



“When I said I liked dancing, I meant clubs, sweetie, with the crowd of bodies and the tables; I’m not even sure what the waltz is.”

  1. **Apology**



“She used to get angry,” he quietly tells Allison, “when I said, ‘I’m sorry,’ as a way of expressing sympathy; whether she meant it or not, for her to say it- never doubt how much she loved you.”

  1. **Eternity**



He had no idea why she was so mad about her brother and sister-in-law giving her niece a perfume called ‘eternity’, but he was truly afraid she’d turn her electric baton on him if he did anything to try to diffuse her anger.

  1. **Mirror**



She looks at herself in the reflection of the razor blade, and she sees her new eyes are almost the same shade as his human ones.

  1. **Realisation**



Daunting realisations about themselves are something they both became desensitised to at relatively young ages.

  1. **Numb**



Numbness is something they both pride themselves on; it wasn’t always so, but life threw hardballs at both of them, and in his case, she happened.

  1. **Forgiveness**



From what Allison can piece together, there was a time her mother and father weren’t so cold and unyielding, her aunt wasn’t so cruel, Derek wasn’t so ruthless, and she had never done horrible things she’ll never be able to completely forgive herself for; what she can’t piece together is what truly happened to all of them and if any of them even truly deserve any sort of forgiveness.

  1. **Comfort**



He’s grateful Allison likes him and approves of the relationship, but he’s also comforted when she manages to string him upside from a tree, shoots arrows pinning his clothes to the tree, and declares, “Hurt her, and I temporarily stop caring about any code my family has.”

  1. **Choice**



“Don’t feel bad,” she tells him when she takes a break from shooting electricity through him, “you and I are just the sort who probably should have never been given any choices at all.”

  1. **Odds**



She’s truly curious what the odds are of her getting involved with a Hale werewolf, and then, her niece getting involved with a werewolf made by a Hale.

  1. **Believe**



He always knew she had a strong streak of cruelty in her and viewed most things and people with a certain amount of apathy; he’d simply believed she’d never bother with long-term espionage to achieve any agenda.

  1. **Memories**



They know better than most some memories simply refuse to be forgotten.

  1. **Beginning**



In the beginning, Gerard Argent started moulding Kate, and in the beginning, Peter Hale started pulling the strings in Derek’s life.

  1. **Peace**



An omega eats the liver from Kate’s corpse, and Derek forces Scott to watch the Argents kill the omega in the hopes Scott will finally understand: Go near any of the Argent women, and there will be no peace.

  1. **Flowers**



He has Isaac plant cacti and Venus flytraps around her grave so everyone will know she was strong, dangerous, and thrived in conditions most people couldn’t.


End file.
